


Go out with honour

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the immediate aftermath of The Fall Moran thinks, reacts and thinks some more.</p><p>Warning for a soldiers language and mentions of a possible murder/suicide pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go out with honour

**Author's Note:**

> For the 8th JWP 2014 prompt : **There Has Been Some Villainy Here:** Use a villain's POV. A sort of semi stream of consciousness thing from Moran's POV and set in the same universe as [Go Team!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1891641) and [Nandia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1908633). This threesome is rapidly becoming head cannon for me, I'm so very very sorry.

Moran's POV

\------------

 _Focus on the target God damn you Moran!_ I chide myself as I watch the Scarecrow apparently follow Jim's lead out of this world, time to deal with the fact that Jim's gone later. First I need to know if what I saw is truth and the only way of doing that from up here is to keep John's face in my scope.

He's a crap liar our John, really crap if this is some elaborate set up... It's not I can tell from the way his face goes white and the horrified shock in his face, not at death God knows John's killed enough before not to be disturbed by death, but at this death and in this fashion.

"Stand down" I snap into the radio No need to add to John's misery by killing the other two.

Shit he's just standing there totally in the open, not a thought for his skin. I should take a pot shot try and shake him out of ... shit cops, run John for fuck's sake run.

God damn idiot, letting himself be taken like that. I'm not sure how long I sit there slumped behind the brickwork trying to work out what the hell to do next when it strikes me why John just stood there and let 'em take him. _What the hell else is there in the world worth doing?_

Guess that makes two of us asking that question. Fuck it, I owe John, owe him enough to offer him the opportunity of release. Maybe we could help each other, he's a good shot neither of us would miss not at that range. I snort, _pistols for two, coffee for none_. Anthea will know a place we can go, once she's sprung John. Yeah once things had subsided a bit I'll ask them, we did always joke about that death match. It'd be a good way to go, with honour at the hand of a worthy man.


End file.
